


An inspiring script

by Shiro_nana



Category: TOKIO
Genre: Kindaichi Kosuke vs Akechi Kogoro, Kinky, Love, M/M, Riding, horny brat nagase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Based on the prompt "tomo can’t read the kanji in the script for akechi vs kindaichi so he asks mabo for help", given by nagase (machogwapito) ^_^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagase (machogwapito)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/gifts), [Yuki18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki18/gifts).



When he was told that they were going to be the main characters in a movie together, Nagase Tomoya was like a kid on Christmas day. It was going to be one of the best movies ever… he was sure of it! He was going to be the perfect Kindaichi for Matsuoka’s Akechi, and at the same time, he’ll be able to makes some of his deepest fantasies come true.

“We’re not having sex on the movie set, Tomo!

They were both relaxing on their bed after a long day of work.

\- Why do you think that I….

\- I know that smile of yours. That smile you usually have when you’re going to do something crazy, or very naughty, or both.

\- But you know that I won’t be able to resist you when you’ll be behaving like a smartass university teacher in those sexy classy clothes.

Matsuoka sighed, and pinched his lover’s cheeks.

\- You’re such a horny brat! How about you behave properly on set and I give you a reward when we’re alone?

\- I like that~. And it’s you who makes me horny, I can’t help it Mabo! And the sexual tension between our characters doesn’t help! I didn’t even read the entire script, and I’m looking forward to it.

\- Then you should concentrate on memorizing your script properly before thinking about the sexual tension between… Tomo what are you….AH!”

The drummer couldn’t form any coherent thoughts when his boyfriend decided to tease him like this. Said boyfriend had a hand in his boxers, slowly stroking his hardening cock. He didn’t even bother to remove the shirts they were wearing, and ended up briefly preparing himself before riding him hard and fast, invading his mouth with his sinful tongue, swallowing his moans and clenching his asshole repeatedly.

Despite laughing at his lover for being a horny brat, Matsuoka really liked it when he became desperate like this, leading them to orgasm after orgasm, and draining them of all their energy _ though Nagase always ended up recovering so fast that he had to force him to sleep after one last blow job in the shower, that made him come for the fourth time that night.

 

Acting on a movie together was a very exciting idea, of course. It would both make the fans happy and allow them to see each other more frequently, in a different context than their variety shows, the agency meeting rooms or the recording studio. But in all places, at work or at home, Nagase was constantly in a very good mood, making random references about his character, and coming up with all sorts of innuendos. His boyfriend was always torn between irritation and amusement, but he was absolutely not complaining about how creative the younger man could be in bed because of his enthusiasm towards the movie.

“Mabo~

\- What is it now? And I don’t want to hear anything about you being a good pet to me please!

\- You’re not fun… anyway it’s not about this. Actually… I…canyouexplainthistomeplease?

They were waiting for the other members to come to the agency for a meeting about the following Dash episodes, when very embarrassed and timid-looking Tomoya sat beside him, showing him something on his script. _He really behaves like a kid… even when he needs help._

\- What is it? You don’t understand the kanji?

The other man nodded and smiled, waiting for an answer. _He’s a musical genius but he can’t even read properly… that cute idiot!_ With a fond smile, Masahiro explained the meaning of the character.

\- You’re really clever, sensei~

\- You’re the one who can’t understand proper Japanese.

\- It’s ok. I have you. And you’re the one who was chosen to be a university professor. Too bad I couldn’t be your naughty student!

\- Your role is perfect for you, mister pervert.

\- Our characters complete each other… don’t they?

\- Yeah. They do. Exactly like us.”

The vocalist was very moved by his boyfriend’s tender words. He caressed his face with one of his hands, before kissing him softly, slowly and lovingly. And of course, they were interrupted at that moment by gagging noises made by Taichi, who was followed by leader and Gussan, who were smiling knowingly.

Not long after, they were planning everything with the staff, discussing random ideas to make their show a better one. But one person was being very calm. In fact, he was thinking deeply about something that was ….far from innocent. _I really should try to be the creative one… Tomo’s always one step ahead, driving me crazy with the role-playing and his naughty student attitude! Maybe I should invest in a little surprise. I wonder what kinds of collars will look good on him…_   


End file.
